Aléjate
by Pao Sakigami
Summary: Siempre andaba por ahí en ropa interior y cuando lo hacía –que era casi siempre- fumaba marihuana u otra cosa rara de esas que Kiba le regalaba y sonreía como si el mundo se terminara mañana y no hubieran más sonrisas que dar.


_Palabras: 926_

_Pareja: Karin y Sakura_

_Advertencias: Malas palabras. Yuri. Pareja Crack._

* * *

_**Aléjate.**_

* * *

Si fuera fácil quererla, Sakura la querría todos los días, todas las estaciones y en todo momento pero no era así y eso era una porquería. Más aún, Karin era una hijadeputa porque le daba ilusiones ¡sí! Siempre andaba por ahí en ropa interior y cuando lo hacía –que era casi siempre- fumaba marihuana u otra cosa rara de esas que Kiba le regalaba y sonreía como si el mundo se terminara mañana y no hubieran más sonrisas que dar.

Que bah. No hacía solo eso, se acercaba al sofá donde Sakura leía y se sentaba sobre sus blancas piernas, le sonreía coqueta y la besaba. Un beso lleno de droga y sueños rotos, Sakura fruncía el ceño notoriamente ofuscada y tosía por sentir el humo dentro de sus pulmones o el sabor de algún otro estupefaciente en la boca de Karin y también la amaba en silencio pero…–Aléjate –le decía mas Karin solo sonreía más y más mientras la llenaba de besos nada inocentes, primero la frente –Sakura, me gusta mucho tu frente – decía con voz de hada y Sakura le miraba aún más molesta. Sabido era que odiaba su frente, todos la molestaban por ella pero no Karin, Karin siempre le decía que su frente le gustaba, aunque lo hiciera bajo el efecto de algo.

Luego la basaba otra vez y Sakura seguía diciendo lo mismo –Aléjate- el mismo tono, la misma mirada de color verde brillando con algo que no era enojo, quizá anhelo, o las ilusiones rotas que Sakura tenía por amar a Karin y que no fuera fácil. Qué más da, la amaba más que a si misma y su amor propio estaba por los cielos, no por los cielos, estaba allá por las estrellas y los otros mundos.

Entonces la amaba mucho, tanto que soportaba todo eso y solo le pedía (no solía pedirle cosas a nadie) que se alejara. Y no lo hacía por el bien de sus enmarañado y rotos sentimientos, no, solo lo hacía porque cuando a Karin se le acababa el efecto y devoraba todo lo que había dentro del refrigerador le hablaba, ya sin voz de hada – Jo…der Sakura ¿Te he besado otra vez? Lo lamento, pero estaba drogada, seguro te sentiste asqueada pero ¡yo me sentía en el cielo! - Y ¡como la miraba! Parecía tan afligida que Sakura solo negaba con la cabeza y le decía –No es nada, no me molesta- y hablaba con voz de niña buena. Que lo era. Pero Karin no y ella solo se escondía de sus ojos verdes y comía y comía hasta decir basta.

Así era todos los fines de semana. O al menos casi siempre.

Sakura leía tirada en el sofá y Karin se le subía encima con alguna droga nueva que Kiba le había regalado. La besaba y Sakura se rompía de a poco.

Y el simple pedido que había comenzado porque no le gustaba ver afligida a Karin se había vuelto de a poco un pedido egoísta (No lo era, pero Sakura creía que pedir cosas para sí misma era egoísta, pobre niña ingenua ¿verdad?) Y le decía –Aléjate- no porque mañana los ojos violetas de Karin le mirarían con culpa si no porque mañana sus propios ojos mirarían a Karin un poco más opacos de lo que ya eran.

Entonces comenzó a pedirle que se alejara porque ya no quería romperse más. Pero no hacía nada para que se fuera y la dejara de besar.

Por ello, el pedido comenzó poco a poco a doler. No a Sakura, a Sakura siempre le dolía, si no a Karin, que no tenía el valor de besar a Sakura si no podía, al día siguiente, excusarse de su acción y comer hasta decir basta para que no la viera. Porque si, Karin era una hijadeputa pero la amaba un poquito y ese poquito hacía que caminara en ropa interior, se drogara y besara a Sakura solo para que ella dijera -Aléjate- y ella no le hiciera caso porque estaba muy drogada para detenerse y la amaba un poquito.

Pero un día Sakura no dijo nada.

Entonces el poquito de amor que Karin sentía creció un poco más y le quemó el corazón , el alma y también los pensamientos, dejando únicamente cenizas donde nada más podría crecer, en resumen, desde que Sakura dejó de pedirle que se aleje, Karin confirmó que ya no podría amar a nadie más.

Y Karin le sonrió. Llena de polvo de hadas en la mirada.

Sakura se quedó tumbada en el sofá y no dijo "Aléjate" Solo la miró a los ojos y le gritó en silencio que la amaba demasiado para seguir pidiendo que se alejara. La quería con ella y sus sentimientos estaban demasiado rotos, ella estaba rota y también el mundo lo estaba, por lo que ya no tenía fuerza para pedirle nada. Quería ver a Karin sin remordimientos y quería que se alejara de ella para que no la rompiera más. Pero ya no se lo diría jamás.

Ambas querían demasiadas cosas.

Pero Karin, que ya no la quería un poquito sino mucho (Mucho más que el amor propio de Sakura, lo que era casi hasta el infinito) le volvió a sonreír y la besó despacio. Le dio uno de esos besos que nunca le había dado pero guardaba para ocasiones especiales y le pidió que por favor la amara un poquito y que nunca se alejara. –Sakura me gusta tu frente… y me gustas tú –y la besó.

Ese día Karin no estaba drogada.

* * *

_¡CRAAAAAAAAAACK! Vale , escribí esto hace unos días y lo acabo de terminar hace un momento, ¿por qué lo escribí? No se, solo pensé en ellas dos y se me salió. Por cierto AGUANTE EL NARUHINA , SOMOS CANNOOOON._

_Es la primera vez que escribo Yuri XD nunca lo había hecho y menos sobre ellas dos, es más, siempre me dije que nunca escribiría algo así, pero no podía soportarlo. La temática es rara, no se si entiende siquiera, pero últimamente no puedo escribir algo que se entienda ¡es todo muy trillado! Pero espero le guste a alguien._

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
